Ulan (film)
| writer = Irene Emma Villamor | screenplay = Neil Daza | story = | starring = | music = Len Calvo | cinematography = | editing = Renard Torres | studio = Viva Films | distributor = Viva Films | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | budget = | gross = | based on = }} Ulan ( ) is a 2019 Filipino romantic drama film written and directed by Irene Villamor, starring Carlo Aquino and Nadine Lustre. The film, which uses elements of magic realism in its storytelling, is a coming-of-age story about a young woman named Maya, who grew up alternately fascinated and fearful of the rain, stalked by storms and the “tikbalang” (the half-horse, half-human creature). The film was produced by Viva Films in partnership with streaming site HOOQ. It is HOOQ's first original film in the Philippines. It was released in theaters nationwide on March 13, 2019. Cast as Peter * Nadine Lustre as Maya * Elia Ilano as young Maya * Marco Gumabao as Andrew * AJ Muhlach as Mark * Perla Bautista as Maya's grandmother * Leo Martinez as Maya's employer and owner of the publishing company * William Martinez as Billiekoy, Maya's uncle * Andrea del Rosario as Maya's aunt * Kylie Verzosa as Princess * Josef Elizalde as Toph, Maya's bestfriend * Angeli Bayani as Aning * Limer Veloso as Toph's friend * Mercedes Cabral (voice) as Tikbalang Bride * Dingdong Dantes (voice) as Tikbalang Groom}} Production Development Villamor spent years writing the screenplay. The idea for the character of Maya originated from a five-minute narrative Villamor made as a film student of the University of the Philippines in 1999. The project is about a girl named Maya whose dream was to climb a tree in their backyard, but her mother would always catch and reprimand her. One day, she finally climbs it and sees a fantastic and she was wishing her mother could also see them. She further developed the idea into a short story which she wrote while working as a script continuity supervisor for director Joyce Bernal in 2004 to 2005 , who gave Villamor the idea to turn the short story into a screenplay after the director caught her writing the short story. Bernal serves as the movie's Creative Producer. Villamor cites books by Gabriel Garcia Marquez and Isabel Allende as some of the works that influenced her while writing the story. In the span of more than ten years, Villamor would always return to the screenplay to revise and add ideas as she pleased. Villamor admitted that the concept of the movie was pitched to many different production companies before Viva Films greenlit the project and allowed Villamor to maintain her original vision for the film. Villamor sent an earlier version of the script to cinematographer Neil Daza in 2011. In 2018, Villamor again sent the script with the working title “Si Maya, ang Ulan at ang mga Tikbalang” to Daza, who found it easy to say yes to doing the project. Casting In June 20, 2018, a story conference was made by Viva Entertainment to announce the new film entiled Ulan which was to star Nadine Lustre and Xian Lim, together with Marco Gumabao and AJ Muhlach. Lim was then removed from the cast and was replaced by Carlo Aquino. The decision to replace Lim was due to scheduling conflict. According to Villamor, getting Aquino, whom she had already worked with in the 2018 romantic movie Meet Me in St. Gallen , to do the role was easy. The two had breakfast together to discuss the movie. Aquino then reminded Villamor that she has already told him about the concept before and agreed to take on the role of Peter. Villamor describes Lustre, who plays the lead role of Maya, as “a modern Filipina and really has that depth to understand concepts like this. And brave enough to plunge in to a role of Maya." On the first day of filming, Nadine Lustre and Villamor sat down to talk for almost an hour, discussing what the film means for the both of them. She also commends Aquino, whom she describes as “so good in understanding the character and finding connections with the role. He makes my job so much easier because I don’t explain a lot when I talk to him. There’s a click that happens and there he is, right there being Peter.” Actress Mercedes Cabral and actor Dingdong Dantes served as the voice actors for the tikbalang couple whom the lead character Maya befriends as a child. Villamor has worked with Dantes in the 2018 romantic movie Sid & Aya: Not a Love Story. Filming The biggest challenges of filming, according to Villamor, were creating the rain effect and deciding on how the tikbalang would look like. It took three look tests before the team decided on a final look for the tikbalangs. In the end, the inspiration for the final look came from the papier mache works of the artisans they encountered while filming in Pila, Laguna. This gave the look of the tikbalangs crudeness and innocence, which the team felt was appropriate in the story, it was a young Maya that would see the tikbalangs. Principal photography started on August 6, 2018. Soundtrack The original soundtrack was released digitally on March 8, 2019. | label = Viva Records Corporation | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Release The film was released in cinemas on March 13, 2019. References External links Ulan on IMDb Ulan on Instagram Category:Philippine films Category:Philippine romance films Category:2010s romance films Category:2010s drama films Category:Viva Films films Category:2019 films